starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Sienar Flåde Systemer
Sienar Flåde Systemer eller SFS (ejet af det gigantiske firma Santhe/Sienar Technologies) var en enorm faktor inden for skibsbyggeri. Gennem deres Sienar Design Systemer datterselskab, var de ansvarlige for mange ting som for eksempel energitilførslen. Sienar Flåde Systemer var sammen med Kuat Drive Yards en af de mest betydningsfulde leverandører af militærskibe for det Galaktiske Imperium: hvorimod KDY var kendt for designet af de kæmpe store Star Destroyers, SFS var bedst kendt som leverandører af de små, dog dødelige TIE fighters. Men SFS lavede også den store I-a2b solar ionization reactor der lavede strøm til ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer og bestemte dermed størrelsen og design på dets mil-elange skrog. KDY byggede effektivt Imperial omkring en kæmpe Sienar drive systems. thumb|left|200px|Et andet SFS-logo. Det oprindelige SFS hed Republic Sienar Systems, den blev grundlagt før end 15,000 BBY, af den rige Sienar familie, formentlig på Corulag. I over et årtusind producerede de design som for eksemel Sienar Battleship og ''Interdictor''-class cruiser. Et århundrede før Slaget om Yavin, forenede Sienars familien med Santhe famililien fra Lianna, som ejede Santhe Security, på grund af et arrangeret ægteskab. Selvom dette gav Santhe famililein en hel del status ved at forene de to firmaer til Santhe/Sienar, videnskabsfolkene fra beholdte dog kontrollen med skibsdesignet. Far og søn, Narro Sienar og Raith Sienar tjente i mange år som succesfulde CEOs i de sidste årtier under Den Gamle Republik og senere under det Galaktiske Imperium. Under skjult beskyttelse af Senator Palpatine etablerede Raith Sienar Sienar Design Systems og dets Advanced Projects Laboratory, hvilken var ansvarlig for designet af Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator. Selvom Raith Sienar tog kraftig afstand og benægtede enhver forbindelse til dette skib, ser det dog ud som om det er tilknyttet til Advanced Projects designs, som inkluderes starfighter prototyper der senere blev udviklet til T.I.E. starfighter og tidligere TIE series designs. Ved 29 BBY havde Raith Sienar også produceret design til den originale Expeditionary Battle Planetoid der senere blev til Dødstjernen. Under Imperiets styre, producerede SFS vældig mange forskellige militærskibe. De fleste var relative små starfighters, patruljeskibe og planetforsvar. Men såvel som energisymstemet til Imperial-class design, byggede Sienar også en 600-meter ''Vindicator''-class heavy cruiser på et design lavet af Wilhuff Tarkin, og dets Immobilizer 418 interdictor variant. Raith Sienar så ud til at vedholde komtrol med SFS indtil kort efter Slaget om Endor. Han blev snigmyrdet og Lady Valles Santhe af Santhes familien, tog direkte kontrol med firmaet og fortsatte med at styre det efter Imperiets kollaps. Så lavede hun Sienar Army Systems da Emperor Palpatine blev genfødt i en klons krop. Efter Storadmiral Thrawns nederlag, begyndte firmaet at sælge skibe til alle købere, inklusiv Den Nye Republik. SFS var loyal til den Galaktiske Alliance ved 40 ABY, da de producerede ''Freebooter''-class transport og ''Aleph''-class starfighter. Men omkring tiden ved Sith-Imperial Krigen, producerede de dog ''Predator''-class fighter for det genfødte Imperium. Produkter Image:TIEinterceptor_negvv.jpg|TIE Interceptor Image:TIEfighter_negvv.jpg|TIE Fighter Image:TIEdefender_negvv.jpg|TIE Defender Image:TIEbomber_negvv.jpg|TIE Bomber Image:TIEx1_negvv.jpg|TIE Advanced x1 Image:Immobilizer_negvv.jpg|Immobilizer Cruiser Image:Sentinel_negvv.jpg|Imperial Landing Craft Image:Shuttle_negvv.jpg|Imperial Shuttle Starfighters starfighters.]] .]] *TIE/Advanced fighter *TIE Aggressor *TIE/ad starfighter *TIE/sa starfighter *TIE Defender *TIE/ln starfighter *TIE/I starfighter *TIE/D Fighter *TIE/fc Fighter *TIE/gt Fighter *TIE Light Duty *TIE Oppressor *TIE/rc Fighter *TIE Hunter *Scimitar Assault Bomber *GAT-12h Skipray Blastboat *''Predator''-class fighter *''Aleph''-class starfighter Shuttles *''Lambda''-class Shuttle (in cooperation with Cygnus Spaceworks) *''Sentinel''-class Landing Craft (in cooperation with Cygnus Spaceworks) *TIE Shuttle *''Martial''-class Shuttle *WR-542 Shooting Star *''Mu''-class Model 1 Shuttle Storskibe *''Vindicator''-class heavy cruiser *Immobilizer 418 cruiser *''Freebooter''-class transport *''Bayonet''-class light cruiser *''Marauder''-class corvette *''Lianna''-class corvette *''Warden''-class light cruiser *''Guardian''-class light cruiser *IPV-1 Patrol Craft Historiske storskibe *Sienar Battleship *''Interdictor''-class cruiser Landproduktion *Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle *TIE crawler Vandproduktion *TIE Fighter Boat Rejseproduktion *Sith Infiltrator Våben *MS-15 Diamond Boron Missile Drives *Starscream-9 Ion Drive Optrædender *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Exile'' Kilder *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Hero's Guide *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' Kategori:Våbenfabrikende firmaer Kategori:Skibsværfter Kategori:Køretøjsfabrikerende firmaer